A resistive random access memory (RRAM) includes a plurality of RRAM cells that are operable to transition from a high resistance state to a low resistance state to thereby “set” the RRAM cells, and conversely to “reset” the RRAM cells. The high resistance state and the low resistance state represent a single bit “0” or “1” of data, whereby data are stored in the RRAM. The RRAM cells are set or reset by applying different voltages and currents on the RRAM cells. These voltages and currents cause stress on the RRAM cells when applied on the RRAM cells for a prolonged period of time.